


I’ll Watch You Die

by karasuno_slxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasuno_slxt/pseuds/karasuno_slxt
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama’s last day together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I’ll Watch You Die

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and felt bold as hell cuz I thought it was pretty good. read and leave a comment if ya want!

☟︎  
I sat somewhat silent in the hospital waiting room. The only sound that could come from me were light sobs and hiccups. My chest was beginning to ache and my head ache was firing into a migraine. My hands had a sheer layer of sweat over them despite how many times I aggressively wiped my hands against my black adidas sweat pants. I wanted to scream. This, all of this, was so out of my control. I was going to have to watch him die. I let out another sob when the realization hit again. My mind was so clouded with so many things and I just wanted Hinata to snuggle under my chin and tell me it’s okay. Tell me that nothing matters except our love and that it won’t hurt, that it’ll be quick. 

“Kageyamaa-kun,”

I snapped up from my partial fetal position. 

“He’s ready for visitors.” The nurse said with a worried smile on her face. 

I’m sure I looked a mess. I could barely think straight, all I wanted was to see him. I shuffled my way to his room gripping at the lining of my sweatpants before inhaling and exhaling deeply. I pushed the door open. 

There he was. A fucking sight to see. 

“Kage, I missed yo-“ his introduction was cut off my a spew of wet sounding coughs.

I stepped into the lighting of the room, closer to the bed. Hinata’s skin was pale almost like mine but sickly looking. His hair stood up in many different directs and his eyes where sunken in around and the normal shiny brown-orange glow his eyes had were dimmed. I didn’t know I was staring at his face for long until we made eye contact. He smiled.

“Kageyama I miss you so much.” 

Don’t cry. 

“I don’t know how long I have but I want those last moments to be with you, ya know?”

I bit my lip. Don’t cry.

“Kage? You there?”

I began to sob. I gripped on to the side of the bed and let my knees hit the floor. My chest tightened and I sobbed without any care for how Hinata saw me. I threw my head back and choked on cry. I wanted him to stay. I didn’t want him to go. My heart beat was quickening and my mind was spinning. I locked eyes with the ginger who had now sat up. 

“Please.” I wasn’t a man of many words. Hinata knew that but right now he just seemed confused. 

“PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME SHOYOU!” I shouted, voice hoarse from my sobs earlier. 

He smiled softly. 

“I- I don’t get a say in living Kage. Because if I did I’d choose to stay with you.”

“Please.” I begged.

I reached out to touch the boys face. 

“I don’t know anyone like you. I don’t know anyone who makes me feel like you do. I-I just want to be together. I wanted to marry you and take you on anniversary dates. I wanted to kiss you under the stars and tell you you’re mine and no one else’s. Every time I see a couple I’m reminded of what we can’t have and what we deserve. PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME.” My words were becoming gurgled and choked on as I sobbed.

Hinata looked scared. He wrapped his hand around mine and locked eyes with me. 

“I’ll stay with you.” Hinata lied. 

I kissed him softly gripping the back of his head for support. He moaned into the kiss. I forcefully shoved my tongue in his mouth. He tasted like hospital water and medicine with a hint of apples. Hinata groaned. I pulled away. 

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

“Can you get the call button I don’t feel well.”

I moved faster than I needed to and pressed the button before even handing it to Nata. 

The nurse came in swiftly and checked on Hinata. He explained to her whatever it is that was making him uncomfortable. She looked worried. I leaned back in the chair not trying to be so obviously listening and watching her. I sighed. 

“Hinata is your mother around?”

He shook his head. 

“Could you call her here?” she asked with a smile. 

I bit my lip. 

I wasn’t ready.  
I wasn’t ready.  
I can’t.  
He can’t go.

About 10 minutes later his mother showed up. Hinatas father following. 

I stood to greet them with a bow. 

His mother walked over the bed and rubbed his face softly. Hinata smiled into the touch. A doctor came in after. 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs.Hinata, as you all know Hinatas immune deficiency hasn’t gotten any better and we haven’t been able to stabilize it either. The nurse has evaluated his blood and we see that he also has cancer. 

Hinatas mother fell to the floor. The pain obviously hitting her all at once, Hinatas father rushed to get her up. 

“We give him til, 

The doctor paused.  
“Tonite.”

I stood up swiftly and left the room. 

Everything was so blurred. I gripped my chest and before making it to the public bathroom and fell to the floor. I gasped for air choking as I tried. I sobbed harder, my chest tightening and now loosening. It hurt so bad. I could see nurses rushing towards me. My fight or flight kicked in as I thrashed around when they tried to grab me. I wanted Hinata. I can’t have him and not because he doesn’t want me but because he’s going to die. He’s going to die. Hinata is going to fucking die. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I woke up on leather couch. I opened my eyes to see Hinata sleeping on his hospital bed. I’m pretty sure I had a panic attack. I stood up and shuffled over to his bed. The sun had set and the moonlight was shining on his face just right. He was so beautiful. So perfect. He didn’t deserve this I thought as I touched our foreheads. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears from spilling. 

I felt lips press against mine. Without thought I kissed back, chapped lips sucking on my own. I groaned. I wanted him so bad. I loved him so much it fucking hurt. Hinata coughed into the kiss and moved away. I kissed at his neck as he coughed and wheezed. I found my self awkwardly sucking biting on it even after his cough attack. He pet the back of my head softly as I did. I bit particularly hard on a spot I knew he loved. 

“Fuck.” He grunted.

I began to suck harder. I wasn’t even hard, I didn’t even want to fuck him. I just wanted to tell him I love him without speaking. It felt like if I said a word I’d vomit. 

He gripped my hair and tugged me back. I probably looked wrecked. 

He let go of the grip on my hair and locked eyes with me. 

“Please get my parents Kags.”

I moved to quickly to his door swinging it open and waving in his parents awkwardly. 

His mother and father went over to him and hugged and kissed him. His mother cried into his chest while spewing words of love and mini stories about when she was pregnant with him. Hinata smiled through tears occasionally at her stories. His father was silently crying gripping his hand. His dad looked at me and waved his hand over. I was a very keep to myself type of person, but I stood regardless against my own logical will. Once I was by him his father wrapped a hand around my back. 

He leaned in to my ear. 

“She can’t watch him go. It’ll ruin her.” He whispered.

“Stay with my son until he goes, please.” His voice broke at the end.

After the kissed him and said I love you to him for what would be their last time they left. Hinata looked at me, and smiled. 

“Hinata I love you.”

He raised his brows. 

“I-I love you too K-Kageyama Tobio.”

He began to sob. I hugged him the best way I could. Please god whoever, wherever you are, please make him stay. Don’t take him away from me. 

Hinata’s sobs stopped and I pulled away to look at him. 

His eyes were shut. Nurses were rushing in. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t see. It was all blurred, even the sound. I felt my body hit the floor. He was gone. Hinata died in my arms. My spiker. My best friend. My lunch buddy. My dumbass. My fucking lover. My fucking boyfriend. The fucking man I was supposed to marry. He’s gone.

𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅


End file.
